Miercoles
by tutivale
Summary: despertar después del descargo de una noche densa, puede traer calma. One- Shot


Abro los ojos con dificultad, lo primero que encuentro al abrirlos es la lámpara de techo. Pestañeo un par de veces, aun aturdida de tanto dormir. Levanto un poco el cuerpo, mi pieza está tal cual como la dejé el día anterior, desordenada. Camino hasta el baño para mirarme en el espejo. Mis cabellos ondulados están despeinados, mi rostro pálido. Abro la llave del agua y refresco mi rostro para despertar mejor. Luego saco de la repisa un frasco con mis píldoras recetadas, ayer olvidé tomarlas con tanto lío personal, así que ingiero dos a la vez. Vuelvo a mirar mi rostro, aun así me siento mejor que ayer, como si estuviera más aliviada, supongo que llorar un día entero me hizo sacarme un peso de encima.

Ayer fue uno de esos días malos, en los que recordé a Haruka. Después de medio año de relación, en la que renuncié a tantas cosas, amigos, familia, a todo que se opusiera a nosotras, simplemente dejé todo por ella. Y tal vez ese fue el problema, renuncié incluso a mí misma, di tanto que ahora me quede sin nada de mí. Me siento vacía.

Voy a tomar un segundo frasco de píldoras, pero dudo. Lo devuelvo a la repisa, creo que dejaré de tomar estas, hoy he despertado mejor que en otros días, creo que ya me siento mejor. Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua y el vapor hagan lo suyo. Suspiro.

¿Cómo alguien que creías que le importabas, que sentía ese cariño de manera mutua, puede dejarte de la noche a la mañana, como un juguete del cual ya se aburrió? ¿en que momento se retractó de todas esas palabras bellas que me decía? Esa pregunta me ha carcomido la cabeza desde que ella se ausentó de mi vida repentinamente. Ninguna llamada, mensaje, o siquiera alguna pelea… solo se alejó, de manera relajada y sin preocupación. Una agonía de incertidumbre, esa que se mantiene latente en tu consiente e inconsciente, ese que te quita el apetito, o que te hace perder el interés por lo que solías hacer.

¿Cómo responder cuando alguien me pregunta cómo estaba mi relación con ella? Que se supone que debía responder, no lo sé? Que ingenua al maquinar como reprocharle su abandono de un comienzo, y peor aún, que ingenua al esperar, después de semanas, una llamada de ella explicándome lo ocupada que estuvo por algún motivo. Simplemente, después de triturar mi cerebro en cómo manejar esta situación sin implicar perderla, ella simplemente lo dijo, aun puedo escucharlo.

_-"de verdad lo siento… pero, supongo que no fue"_

Es ridículo cómo te das cuenta que te secas, te agrias por dentro, y la otra persona ni siquiera imagina cuánto daño te está haciendo, pues simplemente cree que al igual que ella, puedes seguir de manera normal y ligera la vida.

Y lo peor de todo es que todo lo haces sin querer hacer daño, solo quieres vivir tu vida, tal vez te aburriste de nosotras y decidiste hacer lo que se te dé la gana, sin preocupaciones ni restricciones. ¿Eso represente para ti, una restricción?

Cómo golpeó mi corazón cuando coincidimos en esa fiesta, el que sonriera de manera tan tranquila, riera y disfrutara, la pasara genial, sin hacer siquiera cuenta de que había ocurrido algo tan reciente, ninguna repercusión. A cada pregunta respondía lo mismo.

_-"estoy tranquila, no es nada"_

¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en que dejé de importarte?

Y aun así, tu ausencia sin explicación, tu serenidad frente al asunto, volví a caer contigo y a ilusionarme nuevamente cada vez que me buscaste, pero al otro día de creer volver a tenerte, tu aclaración de que aun me querías pero querías estar sola, me lanzaba nuevamente al vacío.

_-"no quiero hacerte daño… por eso, no quiero que confundas las cosas"- decías mientras abotonabas tu camisa._

Y pensar que antes esa misma actitud relajada, esa que nada te alteraba, me encantaba, y ahora es lo que más odio de ti, lo que más me hace daño.

Depresión, fantasmas y patologías antiguas que creía que se habían quedado en la adolescencia volvieron. Y lo peor de todo, estoy sola, porque cuando me dejaste caí en cuenta de cómo mi ceguera hacia ti me alejó de quien alguna vez compartió conmigo, a toda esa gente que dejé de frecuentar y que siguieron sin mí. Solo una persona que me escucha una hora semanal porque es su trabajo, mi único desagüe a esto que siento.

Como desearía haber tenido una señal que me advirtiera que eso ocurriría, tal vez la enviaste y no la recibí. Que patético se siente quedarse amando solo. Que patética me siento.

Pero hoy no… hoy me siento distinta, renovada, tranquila, aliviada. Tal vez ayer te saqué de mi sistema, te derramé junto con todas esas lágrimas. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Al fin puedo respirar sin ti Haruka Tenoh.

Salgo de la ducha y seco mi cabello con una toalla. Hoy pretendo salir a dar un paseo y disfrutar del día que se ve soleado, lo que no puede evitar hacerme reír el notar como el tipo del clima se equivocó con su pronóstico al decir que sería lluvioso. Definitivamente esto es una señal.

Hoy volveré a caminar, porque mis ojos se han cansado de hacer llanto, y sentirme mal por mí mismo, es hora de mirar para adelante y dejar de revivir un pasado muerto.

Abro mi closet y saco mis ropas favoritas, esas son las que usaré. Termino de arreglarme y tomo mi bolso, he decidido desayunar afuera. Voy hacia el mueble para tomar mi celular, es entonces cuando noto un par de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto sin abrir, de ayer.

"_necesito verte. He pensado mucho en ti y quiero hablar contigo. Un beso… Haruka"_

Me alegra no haber visto ese mensaje antes, más aun ayer mientras sentía que todo nuevamente se derrumbaba. Me alegra verlo hoy y poder ignorarlo con facilidad, cosa que me sorprende, no me siento mal. Cierro el celular y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Camino hasta la sala para tomar mis llaves, el televisor está encendido en el canal de noticias, algo no está bien. Frunzo el ceño. La fecha de la televisión está equivocada, hoy no es miércoles. Dudé por unos segundos de que podría ser mi error pero luego hago memoria, es imposible, fue ayer lunes cuando llegué de la universidad y me eché a llorar porque me sentía angustiada. Aun así, segura de que hoy es martes, quise comprobarlo en mi celular, mera curiosidad.

Saqué el aparato y decía miércoles, pero eso no fue lo que más me perturbó. Lo que llamó mi atención fue un mensaje leído el día anterior, de remitente Haruka, día martes. No entiendo, hoy es martes!

"_estoy afuera de tu casa ahora, subo"_

Yo no recuerdo haber visto este mensaje. Cuando…? Algo no me deja siquiera terminar de pensar cuando lo que veo me paraliza, una mano tras el sillón. Ni siquiera tengo algo en mente, solo siento la cabeza palpitándome y la sangre helarse.

Doy un paso tras otro, cada uno más lento que el anterior. Esa mano… ese brazalete… Dios mío… cada vez más cerca del sillón me permite ver que es lo que hay tras él. Ya dejo de avanzar, puedo verlo.

Mi mano por impulso pierde fuerza, dejando caer mi bolso de mano. Mi cabeza palpita aun más fuerte, mi sangre se enfría y calienta con facilidad. Me siento aturdida… es… es… no puede ser. Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando lo que mis propios ojos están viendo, el cuerpo de Haruka en el piso, sus ojos abiertos, ensangrentado, con un cuchillo a su lado. Varias puñaladas en su dorso, su mejilla mostraba el camino que dejó la sangre que salió de su boca. Su expresión mostraba dolor.

Dejo de retroceder, pues la mesa me asusta al toparla con mi espalda. Volteo rápidamente, aterrorizada, confundida, perturbada, veo el reloj mural que indica la fecha, nuevamente miércoles. Mi cabeza palpita perforándome la cabeza.

_-"Haruka…"_

_-"escucha, te he extrañado demasiado, sé que tú también"_

Por qué se me viene esta conversación a la mente ahora, no la recuerdo. Que está… pasando…

_-"solo recordémonos, por los viejos tiempos"- la chica mantiene silencio, la rubia continúa. –"… vamos, ambas lo deseamos. Te extraño, te necesito, sin preguntas… solo por esta noche, es todo lo que necesito"_

No logro entender del todo estos recuerdos, este dolor de cabeza, no me deja pensar… no puede ser…

Alguien toca la puerta, puedo oír a lo lejos el golpeteo insistente. Quiero ir hacia allá, pero ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo. No dejo de mirar el cuerpo de Haruka en el suelo, trato de entender que hace allí… porqué ella está muerta? Otras imágenes vienen a mi mente, puedo sentirlas tan real, tan recientes, aun puedo sentir el peso del cuchillo en mi mano. No… esto no puede estar sucediéndome… esto no puede ser real.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe trayéndome a la realidad. Tras ella ingresan dos policías, observan al cuerpo y luego a mí. Aun no logro dar crédito.

-"señorita Kaioh, está usted bajo arresto"

Entonces lo recuerdo, todo… ella vino a verme, no era yo misma. No debí olvidar mis píldoras, enloquecí con sus palabras. Efectivamente, hoy es miércoles. ¿Qué hice ayer?

_Amor, el más bello sentimiento… pero puede ser insospechado cuando no es correspondido_

**FIN**

* * *

_Un breve momento de locura que me bajó y escribí este one-shot... nada más que eso XD _

_salu2!_


End file.
